


Happy Birthday, Frank

by indiepjones46



Series: Death Becomes Her [4]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Be cool and read it, Did I Mention There Was Anal, Emotional Sex, F/M, Happy Birthday Frank, Harlequin ain't got shit on me, I just really like writing smut, Karen buys a gift, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porny porn porn, Unnecessarily Detailed Smut (UDS), You know you love porn too, i love porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46
Summary: Karen discovers Frank's real birthday the day before it happens. She decides to give him something very, very special.





	1. Karen Has a Delimma

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own or profit any copyrighted material. I'm just playin', y'all. 
> 
> Beta: Just me. I'll try fix little mistakes on a read-through. Feel free to point them out gently so as not to damage my fragile ego. 
> 
> Notes: It's been a crazy, stressful few months, ya'll. Not gonna lie. However, things have calmed back down and gotten somewhat back to normal, so I decided to finish this plotless smut that I've been working on for a while. Don't worry; you won't have to wait for each chapter! Enjoy this slice of porntastic Kastle all in one bite. Hope you enjoy it!

“...and that’s when Captain America asked me to have a threesome with him and Tony Stark,” her best friend was saying around a mouthful of pancakes.

It was Thursday night, and Karen was sitting in a booth at Cosmic Diner across the table from none other than Jessica Jones. They used to meet every Thursday for drinks at Josie’s Bar, but now that Jess was finally sober, they had traded in their bottles of whisky for bottles of maple syrup. While it had been good for Jessica to quit drinking and had vastly improved her health and mood, the change had been bad for Karen’s hips and ass. Her work slacks were getting a bit too snug for comfort, but thankfully, Frank definitely didn’t seem to mind.

“That’s great,” Karen replied vaguely, not really listening to her. She had other things on her mind, namely Frank, and she couldn’t seem to pull her focus away from him.   

A loud _BANG_ startled Karen violently from her thoughts, and she instinctively reached for the gun in her purse, but it wasn’t necessary. Jessica smirked triumphantly even as she cleaned up puddles of scalding coffee that had splattered the table as a result of her impulsive action of smacking the table top. Karen glared at her and righted the bottle of syrup as their server stomped over to their table with a thundercloud look on her pretty, young face.

“I know you did NOT just bang on the table to get my attention,” their server snapped, shooting daggers at Jessica from her dark chocolate eyes. “You may be a friend of Karen’s, but you ain’t a friend of mine, Jessica Jones. I will throw your lily-white ass out in the street if you pull that shit again.”

Karen couldn’t help but grin at the thought of Deshawna Hawkins trying to kick anyone’s ass, much less Jessica’s. She had first met the petite, young black woman several months past when they’d both been kidnapped by the human trafficker, Teddy James. Ultimately, they had all been rescued, but Deshawna had declined getting involved with the police investigation and had snuck away from the scene without reporting her involvement. It hadn’t taken long at all for the young woman to track Karen down afterward, and it had only taken a month after that for Deshawna to move to Hell’s Kitchen and away from Harlem. Strangely enough, it had been Frank that had financed her move, secured her an apartment in Karen’s building, and helped her get the job at Cosmic Diner so she could pursue her acting career. He had claimed that it was so he could keep an eye on their only living witness, but Karen knew it had more to do with his desire to keep the young woman safe. He still felt responsible for not stopping her from being taken in the first place.

Jessica held her hands up in mock defeat and replied lazily, “That wasn’t to get your attention; I was trying to get Karen’s.” She offered their server a sly smile and added, “I think you’re just looking for an excuse to get your hands on my lily-white ass, Deshawna. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you watch me.”

Jessica winked suggestively, and Karen was surprised to see her new neighbor look away guiltily before blustering, “I-I am not! Girl, please. I can do much better than a skanky white girl with no steady income.” Having fully restored her confidence, she lifted her chin and continued haughtily, “Believe me, you ain’t got the curves or the career I’m looking for, Miss Jones.”

With the impeccable timing of an amateur actress, Deshawna turned on her heel and stalked away from their table with her tray held high.

Jessica had completed her mission, because Karen was paying attention now. She was torn between her pique with Jessica’s ham-handed tactics and the pique of curiosity that made her an excellent reporter. As usual, curiosity won easily. “Deshawna is a lesbian? How did I not know that? She lives at the end of the hall from me.”

“I don’t know. She’s your friend, not mine, as she so eloquently put it. All I know is that she is attracted to me, and I’m not hating it,” she admitted freely. “It’s been years since I’ve been with another woman, but I wouldn’t say no to giving her a taste for an hour or two.”

You would think she could no longer be shocked by the things that came out of Jessica’s mouth, but it continued to happen with alarming regularity. She picked her jaw up off the table and whispered with scandalous glee, “You’ve had sex with a woman? Who was it with? What was it like?”

Jessica’s eyebrows flew up her forehead and she leaned back into the cushioned booth. “Oh, now I have your attention? I tell you that Captain Fucking America and Iron Man want to have a threesome with me, and I get nothing. Instead, it takes me slapping the table and saying I want to fuck your neighbor to get a reaction. What’s up with you?” she asked bluntly.

Karen looked away guiltily and winced. “Yeah, sorry about that. I’ve been distracted all day. I couldn’t even focus on my article at work,” she confided easily. “I, uh, found out something about Frank today that I didn’t know. What’s worse is that I should have remembered it myself from reading it in his client file at the firm.”

Jessica gave her a wary glance and replied, “What else is there to know besides the dead family and the ruthless murders of bad guys?”

Karen shot her an annoyed look and snapped, “His birthday, you jerk. I found out that tomorrow is his birthday.”

She could visibly watch the relief wash over Jessica’s expression followed closely by irritation. “Frank? You’ve been ignoring me for the past hour because of your boyfriend’s birthday? Wow. I’m in high school all over again.”

Karen could feel the flush of indignation tinging her skin pink. She chose to believe it spawned from anger, but it actually was from embarrassment. “If you would stop being a drama queen for minute, I’ll tell you why this is a problem for me if you think you can offer constructive advice. Historically, your track record on relationships is no better than mine.”

Instead of getting angry back at her, Jessica laughed and picked up her fork to finish off her second plate of pancakes. “Are you kidding me? I have witnessed and photographed more relationships that you can imagine. Try me. I’ll even keep the snarky remarks about Frank to a minimum, I swear.”

Karen shot her a suspicious look, but she still began to explain. “Three nights ago, the topic of birthdays came up after... we went to bed. He mentioned that he wanted to take me away for the weekend of my birthday in September, and I was so surprised and excited that it never occurred to me to wonder about his until the next day. I didn’t want to admit that I didn’t remember the date or take the chance that the one on his altered license is wrong, so I texted Foggy to pull his old file. He finally texted me back this morning to tell me his birthday is April 13th. That’s tomorrow, and he never said a word about it. What do I do?”

Jessica’s fork paused at her lips and she replied, “Can I just comment on how appropriate it is that Frank’s birthday is on Friday the 13th? No? Okay, well, I don’t see the problem here. You buy him a grenade or two, feed him some dinner, and fuck his brains out. Easy.”

Karen scowled at her as she shredded the paper wrapping of her straw into tiny pieces. “I don’t want to give him something impersonal, Jess. I have no idea what kind of memories are attached to past birthdays, but I want to make sure this one is special, because it’s his first one with me. Does that make me selfish or a bad person?”

Jessica pushed her empty plate to the end of the table and sipped at her rapidly cooling coffee. “No, that makes you in love with him. It may be nauseating, but that doesn’t make you a bad person. Most of the time.”

Karen shook her head with small smile. “Okay, smartass, what would you do in my situation? Frank isn’t the kind of guy to appreciate grand gestures, and he already has everything he needs. Besides which, he mentioned that he wouldn’t be back to my place tomorrow night until late. That shoots any kind of planning in the head. Metaphorically speaking, of course.”

“You hope,” Jessica quipped truthfully. “Okay, so that knocks out dinner and the grenades, so what does that leave you? Fucking his brains out.”

Karen lifted her coffee cup to gain Deshawna’s attention before she answered. “I already do that on an almost daily basis,” she admitted, barely managing to keep the smugness from her tone. “I want to give him a birthday he will never forget.”

“Oh, girl, that’s easy,” Deshawna chimed in as she filled Karen’s cup. She had heard just enough of her conversation to offer her advice. “All you gotta do is dress up in something real sexy and let him do whatever he wants to you. Trust me, he will remember that shit this time next year.”

Karen could feel her cheeks grow warm with a blush as she thought about all the ways and places that they’d had sex over the past five months. Truthfully, she admitted, “Honestly, that idea has real merit. I know he wouldn’t graciously accept me buying something for him, but he will never turn down sex. How would I make it memorable, though? We have sex almost every day, and it’s already really fucking good.”

Both Jessica and Deshawna wore matching sour expressions. Jessica grumbled sarcastically, “God, that must be so difficult for you. Makes being a recovering alcoholic seem like a vacation.” Deshawna chimed in, “I know, right? I am so glad that I don’t share an apartment wall with them.”

Karen sighed and huffed, “Don’t be salty because I have a good sex life and you two don’t. Either help me figure out what to do or butt out. This is important to me. _Frank_ is important to me.”

Deshawna propped her free hand on her hip and replied, “Look, I like you and all, Karen, but that dude scares the shit out of me. I’m gonna have to tap out on this one.” Jessica lifted her coffee cup for a refill, but Deshawna just raised an eyebrow. “You want more coffee, you can ask me nicely, Miss Jones.” Without waiting for an answer, she walked away with a sway to her hips.

Jessica watched her go without looking away from her ass and said, “Damn, I would not mind a day or two, at all.”

Karen’s mind derailed with unwanted images of her best friend and neighbor in bed together, but immediately shook them away. “Jess, can you focus, please? Just tell me what you would do in this situation.”

Jessica finally pulled her gaze away from Deshawna and rejoined the conversation. “I don’t know. I’ve never been with anyone long enough to worry about their birthday.” When Karen leveled her with a flat stare, she huffed, “Just do something you haven’t tried with each other yet. Get some handcuffs or toys or something. I have a feeling he’ll love it no matter what you do.”

An idea began to sprout in her mind as she thought back over the last few weeks. Sex with Frank was always electric and passionate, but lately, he’d been getting bolder with exploring her ass. He didn’t venture there every time, but when he did, it always gave Karen a sinful thrill. He’d never done more than lick or penetrate her with a finger, and he had never mentioned anything about wanting to do more. Karen _did_ want him to do a lot more than just use his tongue or a finger, but she couldn’t seem to find the courage to bring it up. She’d never wanted to explore that with anyone else, but she couldn’t quit fantasizing about it with Frank.

Karen leaned across the table top and whispered, “Have you ever had anal sex?”

Jessica’s lips lifted with a slow, gleeful smile. “Oh, yeah. It can be intense, but really good with the right person. Is this something he’s asked for or is this your idea?”

Karen’s cheeks flamed with embarrassment, but she did not look away as she confessed, “It’s all me, but I definitely don’t think he would be opposed to it. In fact, I think it would make his birthday very memorable.”

Jessica’s dark eyes twinkled with an idea, and she fished a crumpled fifty-dollar bill from her pocket to toss on the table. “Looks like we need to take a field trip. I know just the place.”

Karen blinked rapidly at the turn in the conversation, but she still grabbed her purse and began to edge out of the booth. “Should I be scared? Because I’m not gonna lie; I’m a little scared.”

Jessica slipped into her worn leather jacket and fished in the pocket before plucking a frayed business card from its depths to add to the fifty. “Don’t worry about it. We’re just going to a boutique. It’s very classy and geared toward women. You’re going to love it.”

Karen waved goodbye to Deshawna as they headed for the door. “That remains to be seen. You do realize you left Deshawna a 50% tip, right? Our bill was only $25.”

They paused outside on the sidewalk where they could see Deshawna picking up the money and business card. Jessica’s face split into a satisfied grin as they watched the young woman furtively slide it into her apron pocket. “Oh, I’m well aware of what I’m doing.” She turned away from the restaurant and Karen fell into step next to her as they joined the busy New York City evening foot traffic. “We can walk to where we’re going. It’s only about two blocks away.”

Karen gripped the strap of her purse and dutifully followed after her friend on a new adventure. “Where exactly are we going, Jess? More importantly, do I really want to know?”

Jessica laughed and linked elbows with her in order to pull her along faster. “We’re going shopping, my kinky friend. We will find everything you need at the Puss ‘N Boots Boutique.”


	2. Karen Goes Shopping

“Oh, wow,” Karen said as they came to a stop in front of a small shop with glass-front windows.

Puss ‘N Boots Boutique was an adult clothing and toy store, and they were not shy about it. In the window displays, female mannequins were dressed in fishnet hose, elaborate corsets, and crotchless panties. One of them sported a studded collar and held a riding crop, and another one was dressed in a barely-there French maid’s outfit. There was no mistaking this place for anything other than a sex shop.

“Yeah,” Jessica agreed as they stared at the window display. “Wait until you see what’s inside. Let’s go.”

Karen followed her through the door with trepidation. She had never been inside an actual shop that sold adult items. She did all the shopping for her personal needs online where she didn’t have to worry about the judging looks or speculation from a live salesperson. Karen was by no means a prude, but she still valued her privacy. Jessica, apparently, had no qualms about waltzing right in and heading straight for the section marked “Toys.”

Karen, however, was much too aware of the two employees casually talking to each other as they restocked bottles of specialty lubricant. Neither of them looked intimidating or creepy in the slightest, but she still didn’t want to draw their attention by immediately rushing to look at sex toys. She was fully aware that she was being ridiculous, but she couldn’t help herself. Instead, Karen lingered in the clothing section and browsed through filmy nightgowns, lacy lingerie, and indecent outfits. She ignored Jessica calling her name from the wall of toys, and picked up a short, sapphire-colored robe of silk that felt like butter between her fingertips. Holding it up to herself, she judged the hem would barely cover her ass, and her stomach flipped at the thought of greeting Frank while wearing it and nothing else. She picked up the price tag and winced at the thought of spending half a month’s rent on a scrap of silk, and promptly hung it back on the rack.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jessica called out loudly, “Get your ass over here, K.! That is why we are here, isn’t it?”

Karen shot her a death glare that should have incinerated her on the spot, but her friend was apparently impervious to it. Karen looked away from the curious and amused faces of the two young clerks and strode over to join Jessica at last. “You are such an asshole sometimes,” Karen snapped as Jessica studied the strap-on dildos.

“That’s how I know so much about them,” she replied distractedly. “You’ve got some shopping to do. Get busy.”

Karen reluctantly obeyed, and her eyes boggled at the sheer amount of sex toys on display. There were dildos, vibrators, nipple clamps, handcuffs, feathers, and every other type of sexual aid she’d ever heard of, and some of them that she hadn’t. Her mouth dropped open and she cautiously picked up a dildo that was not only huge, but it was different shades of blue and shaped like a barbed dragon’s penis.

“Oh, my god,” Karen whispered with a mix of scorn and awe. “This thing actually ‘cums’ inside you when you use it.”

Jessica peeked over her shoulder and replied lightly, “Oh, Bad Dragon? Those things are amazing, but I would save it for a night of self-love. I have a feeling Frankie Boy doesn’t like competition.”

Karen could feel her ears burn with mortification as she put it back on the display, but she made a mental note to herself to check out their website when she was alone. “What exactly do you suggest I look for? I’ve never done this before,” Karen griped to cover up her embarrassment. “He won’t enjoy it if I don’t enjoy it.”

“That’s good to know,” Jessica replied with grudging respect. She grasped Karen’s arm and steered over to the display of butt plugs. “Let’s start here.”

Karen swallowed thickly past the knot of anxiety bobbing in her throat as she regarded toys of every shape, size, and color that were all created to be used anally. She was both aroused and terrified, and she was two seconds from bolting for the door.

“I couldn’t help overhearing your conversation,” a lilting male voice interrupted her panic. “Can I offer my assistance this evening?”

Karen glanced at the earnest young man wearing a skin-tight pink tee shirt with the Puss ‘N Boots logo in black glitter. He was slim and petite, but his features were blatantly masculine with a square jaw and dark stubble on his face and sexily tousled curls of dark honey on his head. He was both adorable and sexy, and his dark brown eyes were clear of judgement and full of pleasant helpfulness.

Before Karen could formulate a reply, Jessica answered for her. “She’s never done anal before and she wants to surprise her boyfriend for his birthday tomorrow night.”

Karen hid her burning face behind her hands and mumbled, “Dammit, Jess! Why don’t you just tweet about it and get it over with?”

The young man laughed lightly and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Don’t be embarrassed, honey. I’ve been in your shoes, and I know how daunting and scary it can be the first time. Let me give you the advice and help no one ever gave me, okay?”

Karen peeked at him from between her fingers and reluctantly nodded. “Okay, that actually sounds really nice. Thank you...,” she paused to search for his nametag and added, “Adam. My name is Karen, and this my friend, Jessica. As you can see, she isn’t the most helpful person in the world.”

“I brought you here, didn’t I?” she quipped. “Looks like you’re in good hands with Adam here, so I’m going to go do my own shopping.”

She didn’t look back as she turned on her heel and left Karen in the hands of a stranger. Damn her.

“Okay, Karen,” Adam began, getting her attention with a brisk, businesslike tone, “How much experience do you have right now?”

Karen looked at the ceiling and willed herself not to burst into flames of mortification. She took a deep breath, pushed her conservative Catholic upbringing firmly away, and focused on the mission. She wanted to do this with him and for him, but most importantly, she wanted to do it for herself. “Not much, to be honest,” she replied only loud enough for him to hear. “Just licking and fingering. I want to do more, but we’ve never talked about it.”

“Hmm,” Adam hummed, nodding his head in understanding. “Okay, to get you ready by tomorrow night, you’ll have to skip some steps in the training process, but it can be done.” Taking several steps over to the shelf of lubricants, he announced, “First things first. You need a good silicone lube that won’t dry out or get sticky. My personal recommendation is this one.”

He retrieved a black plastic bottle and a hot pink shopping basket and placed them in her hands. Karen’s eyebrows rose at the price, but he forestalled her. “This is not the time to pinch pennies, honey. Good lubricant can be the difference between the best orgasm of your life and excruciating pain.”

Karen winced and dutifully dropped the pricey lube into her basket. Adam continued in his quest of instruction by pulling a dozen different butt plugs from the display as he gave his own commentary and reviews on the benefits of each one. It seemed strange to be talking so freely about such intimate topics with a stranger, but Adam was so forthright and eager to help that she relaxed around him like an old friend. She found herself spilling intimate details of her sex life with Frank, and he reciprocated by sharing about his boyfriend, too. He was a fount of knowledge and experience with every aspect of anal sex, and he was not shy about imparting it to her.

Karen considered each and every suggestion he made, but her eyes kept getting drawn back to the same toy over and over again. The plug was made of shiny stainless steel, but the flared head of it was adorned with a round, sparkling faux sapphire. Immediately, her sex grew warm as she imagined how it would look nestled between her own cheeks. Boldly, she picked it up and dropped it into her basket. “I like this one,” she announced unapologetically.

Adam gave her a saucy wink and said, “It matches your eyes. Good choice, but that one is just window dressing. You need these for practice and to prepare yourself for the main event. How much time do you have alone before he shows up?”

Karen thought back to what he’d said about his schedule this morning. “He’s working a security detail tomorrow, but said he should be home by ten p.m., so that would give me roughly four hours after I get home from work,” she answered without hesitation.

Adam tapped his chin in thought before he finally nodded his approval. “Good, that gives you plenty of time to get yourself ready and set the stage for his birthday surprise.” He tossed the package of three silicone plugs of increasing size into her basket and steered her back to where the clothing was displayed on racks. “You’ll definitely want to use an enema, I suggest two myself, as soon as you get home from work. We sell them here, but you can get them much cheaper at the drug store,” he explained as he started selecting random outfits for her to hold.

She could feel the color rush out of her face and she grew a bit dizzy from its loss. “Oh, right. I didn’t think about that part.”

He held up a black lace teddy with matching garter belts but shook his head in disgust and hung it back on the rack. “No one likes to think about that part, honey, but it’s reality. You don’t have to use them, of course, but it would be one less thing to worry about during your first time.”

Karen nodded silently as she contemplated the wisdom of his words. When he bluntly asked about the state of her ladyscaping, Karen answered with relief, “I just had a wax last Saturday, so that’s not a worry.” Adam only offered her an impressed smile before liberating another hanger to show her his next pick. She shook her head in the negative at the farce of a school girl outfit. “Definitely not. I think something a little simpler would be most effective on him,” she said, her gaze straying back to the shiny, blue silk robe.

Adam’s eyes followed hers and they widened with excitement as he plucked it from the rack. “You have a good eye, Karen,” he praised her. “This would match the jeweled plug perfectly, and both of them will set off your gorgeous eyes.”

Karen’s shoulders relaxed, and she laughed easily as she accepted the robe from his hand. “You are a born salesman, Adam. This is more money than I wanted to spend, though,” she confessed, stroking the whisper soft material with her fingertips.

“Don’t put a price tag on your worth, honey,” he chastised her kindly. “You may be doing this for your boyfriend’s birthday, but you are also doing it for you.”

Karen knew he was using his best sales pitch, but she still agreed with him. For the first time in her life, Karen was not only financially stable, but she had significant savings. Thanks to her viral stories for the _Bulletin_ , she had been a guest panelist on several news shows talking about the murder/suicide of the New York Senator and his wife, and now she was gaining more attention for the piece she wrote about the video of Luke Cage being harassed by the police. Adding to the extra income, Frank had also paid her rent for the next year which freed up a substantial portion of her paycheck from the paper. She had more than enough money to cover the purchases without missing it, but it was still difficult to break old habits.

Without giving it another thought, Karen placed the wisp of silk in her basket and replied airily, “You are absolutely right, Adam. Do you carry high heel shoes here, too?”

The young man’s face stretched with a smile and he tipped his head to indicate for her to follow him. The two of them spent the next half hour pulling boxes of shoes off the shelf as she tried them on for his critical eye. They finally settled on a pair of black stilettos that made her legs look two miles long, and Karen refused to look at the price tag. On their way over to the register, Adam continued to offer advice and suggestions, and Karen filed it all away in her mind for further review.

Jessica was waiting for her at the counter, her own purchases hidden from sight within an innocuous plastic bag, as she chatted with the pretty young woman who was definitely flirting with her. Adam cheerfully rang up Karen’s purchases, taking care to wrap the silk robe in tissue paper, and Karen handed over her debit card with only a small twinge of guilt at the total.

“Please tell me you get commission,” she said to her new friend as she signed her name on the receipt with a scrawl. “Because you definitely earned every penny of it tonight.”

Adam handed over her shopping bags with a full, glorious smile. “You better believe I do, honey. My bank account and my landlord thank you for your business. If you have any questions, I’ll be working tomorrow night, and I put one of our business cards in your bag. Call me and give me all the details!”

Karen laughed and tugged on the sleeve of Jessica’s coat to pull her attention away from the star-struck clerk practically throwing herself at her, and replied, “I can’t thank you enough for your help, Adam. I have a feeling tomorrow night will be very memorable for us both.”

When they finally made their way back to the street, it was well past ten p.m., and Karen was exhausted but excited. They were only a few blocks from Karen’s building, so Jessica escorted her on the walk home. “My clerk gave me a business card, too, but mine has her cell number on the back of it,” Jessica said smugly as they walked along the busy streets of Hell’s Kitchen. “I haven’t been hit on by a woman in months. I am on fire.”

Karen clutched her bags to her chest and shot her best friend a narrow look. “Are you seriously considering sleeping with Deshawna or that clerk? What about Luke? I thought you two were on course to getting back together?”

Jessica’s expression closed down fast, but her tone was carefully light when she replied, “Neither of us are in a position to do that right now, and we may never be. I may not be looking for a relationship right now, but that doesn’t mean I can’t get laid.”

Karen couldn’t fault her logic. She just hoped it didn’t lead to more heartache and a relapse for her friend, or the loss of a good neighbor. “Just make sure your victims know that up front, okay? And practice safe sex!” she admonished her as they stopped at the door to her building.

Jessica sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, Mom. I can’t catch STDs, but I will still use protection. Come by on Saturday, and you can bring me lunch and all the sordid details of your dirty, kinky night with Big Dick Frankie.”

This startled a laugh from Karen, and she shook her head. “I’ll bring you lunch, but I will not be sharing details of my sex life with you, Jess.”

Jessica started walking backward, toward the nearest subway station, and called out, “I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours, K.!”

Karen flipped her off playfully and turned to enter her building. She needed to hurry if she was going to hide her purchases before Frank got back from after-group drinks with Curtis and Connie. She did not want to have to explain what was hidden inside the black tissue paper-stuffed shopping bags before she was ready. Hopefully, that would be this time tomorrow night.

 


	3. Karen is a Nervous Wreck

 

All day Friday, Karen was a wreck.

She’d barely slept at all the last night, but she had still pretended to be sleeping when Frank arrived home an hour later. As he had crawled into the bed behind her, her stomach had knotted with anxiety over whether she was making the right decision about not mentioning his birthday. But, when he had settled in behind her and thrown his arm around her waist before falling immediately into sleep, she was positive she had.

She slept poorly, and spent most of the night tossing and turning, but when she woke up at 6 a.m., she was wide awake and full of nervous energy. She slipped from the apartment without managing to wake him up and headed to work with determination in her step. If she played her cards right, she may just be able to sneak out of work early. The local news cycle had been relatively light for the past week, and there were no pressing deadlines until the next week. Besides, Ellison liked her and all the juicy stories she landed for the paper. She was careful to never take advantage of his good will, but she also wasn’t afraid to ask for exactly what she wanted, either. The earlier she could make it back home, the more time she would have to prepare for Frank’s birthday surprise.

For once in her life, things actually went her way. The day passed swiftly with uncharacteristic calm and lack of sensational news. The president had mercifully decided not to tweet anything racist, xenophobic, sexist, or idiotic in over 24 hours, there were no white women being recorded calling the cops on people of color for existing, and there were no sudden appearances of aliens, superheroes, or mythical gods rampaging in the streets. It was a good day.

Which meant that she had nothing to distract herself from thinking about what she planned to do later that night. She wrote three sentences on a filler piece about the gentrification of Hell’s Kitchen before her eyes unfocused as her imagination demanded her attention. Lurid thoughts filled her head featuring Frank fucking her in the ass with slow, punishing thrusts as he panted filthy words in her ear, and she was lost to the magnetic pull of desire that swelled deep in her abdomen. Everything about him turned her on in ways that she had never experienced before in her life. Each time they came together through sex, it made her want him more. She wanted to give him everything both in bed and out of it.

She had no idea how long she had sat at her desk staring off into space before Ellison rapped his knuckles on her office door. Karen snapped to attention and guiltily shook her mouse to wake up her computer. “Hey, Boss Man. What’s up?”

Ellison didn’t bother pushing his glasses back up his nose and regarded her suspiciously with journalistic curiosity. “You tell me, Karen. It’s after 2 p.m. and you haven’t moved from your desk for over three hours. I’ve never seen you sit still for that long.”

Karen could feel her cheeks flush with rosy guilt and fought not to drop her gaze as she replied honestly, “Sorry, I’m just distracted by something personal. Is there something new you needed to me to work on?”

Ellison’s concerned expression melted into one of relief. “Nothing too serious, I hope?”

Karen chuckled and shook her head to hide the flush of embarrassment staining her cheeks. “No, nothing like that! It’s just my boyfriend’s birthday is today and I’m really looking forward to celebrating it with him tonight.”

Her editor gifted her with a rare smile and saluted her with the omnipresent coffee mug in his left hand. “Pete, right?” he asked, using Frank’s alias. When Karen nodded in confirmation, he continued, “Sounds like you have a big night ahead of you two tonight. Why don’t you take the rest of the day off? I keep begging you to use your vacation days before you lose them. In fact, I don’t want to see you back here until Wednesday. Pack your shit up and go home, Page.”

Karen laughed, thinking he wasn’t serious, but he quickly disabused her of that notion. “I’m serious,” he reiterated. “You’ve been pulling 75-hour weeks for the past few months, and that’s not healthy. Take it from someone who has experienced it first-hand. Go and enjoy your life, Karen. Take a breather for a few days and come back refreshed.”

Her mouth hung open as she grasped for something to say. “What if a big story happens while I’m gone?” she blurted without thought. She didn’t want to miss anything by being absent from the newsroom.

He snorted rudely and replied bluntly, “There will be another one after it. I do employ other reporters, you know.”

Karen slowly stood to her feet and began gathering her purse, laptop, and coat as she replied loftily, “Not as good as me. Fine, I will take a mini vacation, but if a big story happens, I will be right back in this office and you can’t stop me.”

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and turned off the light of her office as he escorted her toward the elevator. Without complaint and with a smile stretching her cheeks, Karen waved goodbye as the doors slid closed before descending toward the lobby. She couldn’t believe her good fortune! Not only did she have the rest of the day off, but she also had the next four days off, too! She wasn’t quite sure what she would do with herself if she couldn’t work, but that was a worry for tomorrow. For today, she had much bigger fish to fry.

Once out on the street, Karen made determined steps toward the nail salon two blocks over from her building. It had been months since she had treated herself to a mani/pedi, and this time it wasn’t because of lack of money. There was always something else to do and someone else to do it with, and it had been all she could do to find the time to fit in a bikini wax every six weeks much less a hair appointment or manicure. But today wasn’t just any other day. Today was Frank’s birthday, and she wanted to give him one he would never forget.

With that thought in mind, she veered away from the nail salon and headed toward Elliot’s Salon instead. She knew her chances of getting in at the last minute were slim, but if there was a chance she could get her hair done professionally, she would take it. The chime rang merrily when she pushed the door open to stroll inside the small, trendy salon, and her stomach sank when she saw all the chairs in the seating area full of women.

“Welcome to Elliot’s,” a bored man drawled over the sound of several hair dryers without looking up. He was medium-height, pale of skin, and his short, dramatic hair was shockingly magenta. “Wait time for a walk-in is two hours.”

Karen did the math in her head and decided that she didn’t want to waste that much time. With disappointment clearly coloring her tone, she called back, “I’m sorry to hear that. I’ll make an appointment next time.”

She turned to walk back out the door, but he shouted, “Wait! I know your face. Why do I know your face?”

The tips of her lips curled up in the beginnings of a smile and she replied with deceptive nonchalance, “I’m not sure. I’ve been on a few news programs lately as a guest speaker, but I definitely would have remembered if you were one of the makeup artists who worked on me. None of them were half as talented and handsome as you.”

She saw recognition flare in his eyes as he whisked the cape off his finished client and distractedly shooed her away. “You’re that reporter that filmed Luke Cage getting harassed by the cops, aren’t you? Gah, what’s your name? Karen Page, right?” he accused her excitedly. “I should have recognized that gorgeous mane of hair as soon as you walked in the door. What are you just standing there for? Come over and sit down!”

Karen didn’t dare glance at the seething women grumbling from the lobby seats as she boldly crossed the floor to sink into Elliot’s chair with a grateful smile. “Thank you so much for fitting me in at the last minute. Today is my boyfriend’s birthday, and I want to look my best.”

He fastened the cape around her neck and replied tartly, “You can thank me by paying double and tweeting a selfie with me afterward. In fact, I am your new, exclusive stylist, and you recommend me highly. How’s that, sweetie?”

Karen blinked rapidly at his rapid-fire speech and could only nod dumbly. “Uh, okay, but only if I like the end results today. How’s that, sweetie?” she parroted back at him with a quirked eyebrow.

He narrowed his bright blue eyes as he met her gaze in the reflection of the mirror. “Done,” he replied crisply as he gathered her hair in his hands to admire it. “What kind of look are we going for today? I know you said it was your man’s birthday, but I’m going to need more than that to craft the desired effect.”

Karen bravely met his gaze in the mirror and said plainly, “I want ‘fuck me’ hair, Elliot. That’s the effect I’m looking for.”

His eyes twinkled with mischief and a sly grin displayed his blindingly white teeth. “Oh, you minx! I love it. I can tell we’re going to be best friends. I want to know everything about this boyfriend.”

Karen laughed as he rolled his sleeves up and went to work. As he rolled her long hair in fat curlers and led her to a dryer, she told him vague details about Frank, but she never spilled anything personal. She may grow to like the brash young man over time, but they were still strangers. She had to be very careful who she let into her inner circle now that she was dating a dangerous vigilante.

As the curlers in her hair heated beneath the hood, Elliot critiqued her nails with a gimlet eye. “You kept your nails natural. That’s very classy, Karen, but you need to add a bit of shine. What color are wearing—or not wearing—tonight?”

“Sapphire blue,” she paused to remember the silver shine of the rhinestone plug and added, “And silver.”

Without further ado, he selected a bottle of metallic silver polish, and proceeded to paint her nails as he peppered her with questions about Harlem’s Hero and her recent appearances on several major news networks. By the time he escorted her back to his chair, her nails were freshly polished with a French manicure with shiny chrome tips. Over the next hour, he worked miracles on her long, golden hair with a round brush and several different products until the effect left her with loose, bouncy curls that turned her delicate features from elfin to seductive.

“Oh, wow,” she breathed as Elliot fussed over an errant curl that framed her face. “He’s going to love this.”

A satisfied smirk played around his lips as he replied tartly, “Of course he will. I’m that good.”

Karen couldn’t argue with results and refused to feel guilty about the amount the money she forked over to him for the impromptu makeover. He blithely plucked her active cell phone from her hand and tapped on the screen to input his name and number into her contacts with the stern admonition to call him before her next television appearance. Even though the young man was pushy and a bit abrasive, she couldn’t help but feel that he was going to be a lifelong friend.

It was close to five pm before Karen finally left the salon to head home. On her way, she dashed inside the CVS on her block to purchase the enemas that Adam had bluntly reminded her to use. In order not to feel too conspicuous, she added a foaming bath bomb, a hair net, and a package of Twizzlers to her purchase at the checkout lane, but the cashier didn’t even blink as she blithely rang her up for her purchases before presenting her with a receipt over two feet long.

When she was finally home and behind a closed door, Karen allowed her nerves to overcome her as she spread out her purchases on the kitchen table. According to Frank’s latest text, he would be finished with his current job around nine and would meet her there by ten. That gave her less than five hours to be ready to greet him wearing little more than a smile, a scrap of silk, and a jeweled plug in her ass. She couldn’t decide if she was terrified or more aroused than she’d ever been in her life.


	4. Karen Gets Ready

Several hours later, Karen stood before her bed with nothing more than a towel wrapped around her torso. Everything had been prepared for her plan from the strategically placed candles to the bottle of silicone lubricant waiting patiently for use. She had dispensed with the unpleasant part of her preparations before enjoying a leisurely soak in her bathtub as the foaming bomb did its job of soothing her tense muscles and relaxing her jangling nerves with the scent of blackberry and lavender. With her hair safely contained in the hair net, Karen had exited the tub, toweled herself dry, and arranged her other new purchases for ease of use. The sapphire robe hung in her closet with the shiny black stilettos standing at attention on the floor beneath it. She’d touched up her makeup and fluffed her hair in case her final item on the checklist took longer than she hoped. The only thing left to do now was to use the assortment of toys that lay, freshly washed and sanitized, on her bed.

With a deep breath for courage, Karen tugged the towel away from her body and spread it neatly over the center of the bed. Without thinking about it any further, she crawled onto the bed and arranged herself into a comfortable position. Even though her nerves made her hands shake, she was still strangely eager to begin playing the plugs of increasing size. Adam had stressed over and over that she should be fully aroused before beginning with the smallest of the three plugs, so she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to travel to the memory of Frank fucking her for the very first time. In no time at all, her body was flushed with heat and her hands were trailing teasingly over the stiff peaks of her nipples as she recalled the feeling of being filled by him almost to the point of pain before her body had stretched to accommodate him.

By the time her fingers slid through the small thatch of curls and between the lips of her sex, she was dripping and swollen with desire. No other man had ever had that affect on her before, and time together had not dulled the flame. Sex with Frank was always passionate whether it was fast and dirty or slow and thorough. She wanted to share everything with him, every experience and every desire, and she was not ashamed to admit to herself that she wanted him to claim her _everywhere_.

Her fingertips were slippery as she traced the bare, smooth lips of her pussy before giving in to temptation to swirl and press against her swollen clit. She sucked in a ragged breath as arcs of electricity winged through body to ramp her up higher. Boldly, she moved her fingers back further and used her own essence to ease a single finger inside the tight ring of her ass. The burn of entry was negligible, and she added a second finger alongside the first. It didn’t take long to adjust to the intrusion, and she resumed her fantasy while her body moved in time with her fingers. In no time, she was riding the crest of orgasm as she flirted at the edge without going over, and it took all her willpower to pull away before completion. She didn’t want to climax yet. There was still so much to be done.

Her chest was heaving for breath and her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat as she fumbled with the bottle of lubricant. Without allowing herself to think about it, she coated the smallest plug liberally and gingerly placed the smooth tip at her puckered opening. She took a slow, deep breath, and as she released it slowly, she pressed the plug firmly against her ass. Her eyes flew open in shock as the tapered plug slid inside of her without much resistance at all. Her body flushed cold and then hot as she tugged experimentally on the flared base. A million nerve endings exploded, and her skin pebbled with goosebumps as she eased it back out before pushing it back inside her once more. The sensations were new and foreign, but it was still pleasure that tightened her belly and had her hips moving to meet her hand.

She didn’t waste much time on the smallest plug, because she knew she only had about an hour before Frank would be home. With that thought in mind, she moved on to the next bigger size with much more confidence than the first. After generously lubricating the bigger toy, she once again began the process of easing it inside her body. This time, the toy only made it halfway before she hissed and halted forward progress. She closed her eyes and panted while she waited for the flash of pain to ebb as the tight ring of her ass expanded around the widest part of the plug. To distract herself from the stretch, she rubbed her clit with her other hand as she gently continued opening herself wider until the plug slid inside to the base.

Karen didn’t know whether to move or lay very still. Her body was mass of confusing signals between pleasure and pain, and she had never been so needy in her life. A low moan ripped from her throat as she slowly began to fuck herself with the plug until the only thing left was pleasure. She didn’t know how she would make it through a bigger size, but she was determined to try. Frank was very well-hung, and if she had any prayer of this actually working, she would need to be sure she was ready for him.

Her pale skin was so flushed with desire that the candlelight reflected off her nakedness like a sunset as prepped the biggest plug and resolutely pushed it past the relaxed ring of muscle until the first flash of pain stopped her in her tracks. Still, it only took a few more minutes of slow and steady pressure until it was seated inside her to the fat base. Her fingers never stopped moving across her clit as her body grew familiar with the sensation of the plug paving the way for his cock, and the vision of him taking her this way nearly pushed her over into climax. Karen’s hips arched off the bed and she whimpered at the sensation of being so full, but still feel so empty. She needed his heat and his dark voice rumbling in her ear as he flexed and pushed himself inside her. She didn’t want to come until he was buried inside her.

She had no idea how long she lay on the bed slowly fucking herself with the large plug until her cell phone chimed and brought her back to earth. With a trembling hand, she retrieved the phone and saw a text from Frank. He was on his way home and wanted to know if she was hungry. Her lips tipped up with a slow, wicked smile as she tapped out a reply.

 

Karen: _The only thing I’m hungry for is you. We can order in later._

 

It was a mere five seconds later when his simple reply lit up her screen.

 

Frank: _20 mins_

Karen’s chuckle was breathy with lust and excitement. She had twenty minutes to put the finishing touches on Frank’s birthday present. That thought in mind, Karen cleaned up all evidence of her preparations, freshened her hair and makeup in the bathroom, and slipped into tiny silk robe. No matter how she tied the sash, there was no way the scrap of silk would even cover the cheeks of her ass. It would take all her courage to wear it with confidence, but the payoff would be so worth it. Before slipping her feet into the dangerously tall stilettos, she paused to pick up the bejeweled silver plug. Her stomach swooped with a surge of adrenaline, and she didn’t hesitate to press it inside her ass until the faux sapphire glinted from between her cheeks.

When she was finally ready, she studied herself critically in the full-length mirror on her closet door. She almost didn’t recognize the woman looking back her. The woman in the mirror had flushed cheeks, full lips, and hooded eyes. Her shiny blonde hair was full of volume and tousled curls that framed the deep V opening of the blue silk that did little to hide the hardened tips of her nipples or the soft curve of her breast. Her bare legs looked impossibly long with the high heels and non-existent hem tickling the downy curls crowning her pussy, and she exuded an aura of seduction, power, and confidence.

She looked like a goddess. She felt like a goddess.

The sound of a key turning the deadbolt made the goddess in the mirror smile.


	5. Frank Can't Wait to Get Home

Frank took the stairs to Karen’s apartment—scratch that— _their_ apartment with increasing speed. After the night he’d had, he could think of no better way to expend the pent-up energy roiling inside him than to use it with her.

 It had been a hellish evening of constant adrenaline with no outlet, and for Frank, that was pure torture. Connie had contracted him to run as a member of a private security detail that needed a sniper on standby in case of an attack on their very rich and very powerful client. The job would last only as long as the client’s scheduled meeting—three hours—but the payday would be a full five figures in cash. He would have been an idiot to pass it up, so he’d hammered out the details with Connie and negotiated his terms.

The three hours had been tense and kept Frank on high-alert for an imminent threat that had never materialized. For three long fucking hours, he had watched through binoculars from his perch on the roof of the building across the street, hoping and praying for a whiff of violence to erupt so that he could release the blood-thirsty monster from within. He’d suffered through having to communicate and work with a team he didn’t know or trust, and he hadn’t even been rewarded with an interesting battle. The op had flowed seamlessly from start to finish, and he’d been handed a fat envelope of cash at its conclusion along with an offer to join their team permanently. He’d accepted the envelope without hesitation, but he’d quickly squashed the man’s hopes of recruiting him before leaving without another word. He didn’t have any more time to waste on fruitless work; he craved a new kind of release. The kind he could only find with her.

It was like she had read his mind from six blocks away when her text had lit up his phone. _The only thing I’m hungry for is you._ He’d been hard as rock before he’d even finished reading the message from the backseat of a taxi. He’d paused just long enough to tap out a reply before he’d offered his driver two hundred dollars to get him back to Hell’s Kitchen in twenty minutes. Thankfully, his driver was easily motivated, and he’d made it back to their apartment with two minutes to spare.

For the first time ever, he cursed each one of the five locks and their matching keys that stood between him and his...Karen. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this desperate need to touch and fuck and claim someone else before her. Not even with Maria. He wanted to be with her all the time, but their work schedules kept them from ever spending more than a handful of hours each day when they were both together and awake. He craved the moments when they would be together behind locked doors, just the two of them, so he could sate the incessant need for the touch of her skin.

In no time, he was inside their apartment and fastening the locks behind him as he scanned the open floor plan for any sign of her. Out of long habit, he began to strip away the holsters, weapons, tack vest, and other detritus from his work as he took in the atmosphere of their place. All the overhead lights were off, but there was ample illumination from the many burning candles scattered across the room and from the dimmed lamps that glowed with warm welcome. From the direction of the kitchen, he could hear the music dock on the counter crooning with wordless jazz that oozed sex with every slow, thumping beat that synced with that of his blood pumping south to his cock. It didn’t take a genius to determine that Karen had set the scene for seduction.

As if to prove him right, she finally made an appearance from the hallway that lead to the only bedroom, and Frank almost came in his pants at the sight of her. She looked like she’d just stepped out of a fantasy with her gorgeous blonde hair covering more of her skin than the skimpy robe belted loosely at her waist. Everywhere he looked, there was something new to discover from the points of her nipples tenting the blue silk to the glimpse of her bare pussy between the fluttering hemline. The never-ending length of her shapely legs held him spellbound, and his mouth flooded with saliva at the thought of them wrapped around his head. Karen was always beautiful to him, but now she was fucking goddess.

“Jesus H. Christ, doll,” he breathed with a low whistle of appreciation. “You look good enough to eat.”

Her lips curled in a cheshire smile as she crossed the room toward him. Her hips swayed with each step, sending the hem of her robe fluttering, and she carried herself with confidence and lust. “I certainly hope so. That is part of the plan, after all.”

Frank swallowed thickly as she drew near him and he caught the scent of something sweet mixed with the unique scent of her arousal. Without another word, she finished the job of liberating him from his shoulder holster, and it was all he could do not to press her up against the nearest wall. He wouldn’t do that to her, though, not after she clearly had put thought and planning into this evening. Anything she wanted to do while looking like that had to be good.

He pressed the heel of his hand against the ache of his hard cock trapped behind his zipper and said, “So far, I’m liking the sound of this plan.”

Karen’s hand trailed lazily over his chest as she faced him once more. The flash of silver from her fingertips caught his attention, and he noticed that they had been recently manicured. “Oh, I think you’re going to like it. I can’t exactly put a bow on your birthday present, but at least I made sure it was easy to unwrap.”

Frank was so busy examining the curve of her breast peeking from beneath the deep V of her robe that he almost didn’t hear her. “My birthday? Shit, I guess it is. I didn’t even remember it, so how did you?”

Karen’s lashes lowered to cover her gaze as she replied, “A girl can’t give away all her secrets, can she? Suffice to say, I did remember. Would you like to see what I got you?”

Frank’s fingers couldn’t resist touching her any longer, and he reached out to run his knuckles gently over the silky slope of her breast barely visible beneath the sheer, sapphire material of her robe. She arched into his touch as he rumbled, “I can’t imagine anything more perfect than this.”

He was disappointed when she stepped away from him, but it didn’t last long. She spun on one, spikey heel, paused to toss a heated look over her shoulder, and braced her arms on the back of the sofa. His heartrate accelerated as she presented the heart-shaped curve of her ass that was revealed as the hem of her robe rose higher. She spread her legs into an inverted V and slowly bent at the waist to reveal the shiny, rose-colored lips of her sex and a sparkling blue jewel adorning her ass. It took him precious seconds to reroute enough blood to his brain to realize that it was attached to a plug buried inside her.

“Goddamn,” he rasped harshly. “You are a fucking wet dream come to life, doll.” His hands moved of their own volition to release his belt buckle as he closed the distance between them. He had to feel the warmth of her flesh beneath his palms, or he would go crazy.

She rolled her hips in invitation, and her voice was breathy with desire as she said, “I want you to fuck me, Frank. _Everywhere_.”

His knees almost buckled, but he steadied himself by grasping her hips and pulling her ass into the cradle of his hips. Much as he wanted to, he didn’t grind against her in deference to her tender sex against the rough texture of his blue jeans. Instead, he contented himself to running his hands over the generous swells of her ass. Still, as much as he wanted to do exactly what she just asked for, he had to be sure of thing first.

“Is that something you really want, or is this just something you think _I_ want?” he asked carefully. They had never spent much time discussing sex; they were usually too busy fucking to talk about it. They definitely had not gotten around to discussing anal, and it wasn’t something he had to have with her. That didn’t mean that he didn’t want it, though. He wanted everything about her.

Karen hummed low in her throat and pressed her ass against his zipper until the round sapphire sank further inside her. “ _Both_ ,” she gasped breathlessly. “I want everything with you.”

His grip tightened on his handfuls of her ass, and his cock pulsed behind his zipper with frustration at its captivity. He needed no barriers between them and plenty of room to move. “That’s all I need to hear. Now, I want you to walk back to that bedroom knowing that I’m right behind you and watching your ass the whole way.”

A hum of approval vibrated through her body as she rolled her hips against him once last time. Without argument, she regained her full height which put her at eye level with him thanks to her heels, and she sauntered back from the direction in which she first came. True to his word, Frank followed closely behind her with his eyes glued to the shifting muscles of her ass hoping to catch a glimpse of the hidden jewel inside them. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on it.

By the time they reached their bedroom, Frank had shed his tee shirt and managed to lose his boots and socks. The only thing left on his body were the black cargo pants and his increasingly uncomfortable boxer briefs, and he paused to pop the button as she came to a pause by the tidy bed. Even as single-minded as he was in that moment, he still took stock and noted the detail that Karen had invested in the scene. Several candles in strategic locations illuminated the small space with a soft glow, and the air was perfumed with the subtle fragrance of lavender and vanilla. What caught his attention, though, was the unfamiliar black bottle perched on the nightstand next to the bed.

“Come here,” he beckoned her roughly, and she didn’t hesitate to slip into his arms. He inhaled the scent of her hair as he captured her face between his hands. He studied her gorgeous features and felt another gaping hole in his broken heart repaired by her smile. “I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you.”

Karen’s hands ran over his chest proprietarily, but her gaze did not waiver from his own. “It’s not about what we deserve, Frank. It’s about what give to each other without fear whether it be in the bedroom or out of it.”

He could feel the thick, sticky ball of emotion trying to claw its way from his chest, but he managed to push it back down once more. His right thumb traced her pouty bottom lip, and he dropped eye contact to watch her take his thumb in her mouth to nip it and sooth the sting with her tongue. There was nothing he could say in reply that would convey how he felt, so he pushed her mouth open with his thumb and leaned in to claim her lips in a dirty kiss.

He lost control of his higher reasoning as he feasted on her lips, teeth, and tongue. All he could think about was touching every part of her and how quickly make that happen. By the time he surfaced for air, his pants were pooled around his ankles and his underwear was well on its way to joining them. He tipped his head back and groaned as her wicked hands found his cock, and his fingers tightened in the hair at the nape of her neck.

“I want to see you wear that scrap of silk again, so you better take it off before I rip it off of you,” he cautioned her, his voice rough and husky.

She caught her swollen bottom lip between her teeth and stepped reluctantly away from him to follow his command. He liberated his legs from the tangle of clothes at his feet, but his eyes were riveted on the slow, seductive movements of her hands as she released the flimsy silk belt that did little to keep it together. Even though he’d seen her naked nearly every day for the past five months, he still held his breath as her creamy flesh was revealed. Everything about her was beautiful to him. From the gentle swells of her breasts to the soft curve of her abdomen, Frank could never get enough of her body. She was generous in sharing it with him, and still didn’t feel worthy of the boon.

She draped the sapphire silk carefully over a chair and started to slip out of her shoes, but he forestalled her. “Leave the shoes on, doll. For me.”

Her grin was full of satisfaction and self-confidence as she crossed to the bed wearing nothing but that smile and shiny, black stilettos. Without being told, she crawled across the bed until she came to a stop in the middle and looked at him from over her shoulder. “Is this where you want me?” she asked coyly as she spread her knees wide and arched her ass into the air.

Frank felt a drop of fluid leak from the tip of his hard cock, and he prayed that he could make this good for her. He was already on edge after hours of suspended adrenaline and seeing her spread open and waiting for him was like waving a red flag at an angry bull. He wanted nothing more than to rut against her like a beast, but she deserved more than that from him. Her pleasure made his own that much sharper, and it was always worth the patience and effort to see her come apart beneath him before he joined her.

He eased onto the bed behind her and settled between the sharp points of her shoes so that he was within touching distance. He reached out to run two fingers through the slippery, swollen lips of her sex before tracing and teasing the hard knot of her clit until her legs began to shake and her shoulders dropped to the bed. “Look at you, doll,” he murmured as he reversed course to sink those two fingers into her pussy without effort. “So fucking wet and ready for me.”

She whined in her throat and bounced against the slow push and pull of his fingers inside her snug sheath. “I started without you an hour ago. Don’t tease me, Frank. Please, for the love of god, _touch me_.”

She would never have to ask him twice. He was unable to resist the temptation of tasting her arousal, and he removed his fingers before lowering his mouth to her hot, slick center. Her essence poured over his tongue like a waterfall, and he drank and licked and sucked on her until she wailed for release, but he did not give it to her. Each time she tensed up to climax, he backed away and kissed along the curve of her ass as he twisted and manipulated the plug in her ass. He played with her as she writhed and moaned beneath him until she was begging him to fuck her.

“Not yet,” he disappointed them both by replying. “I’m not nearly done playing with my gift.”

He steadied her bouncing hips with one hand while his right one pushed and pulled slowly on the jeweled plug. Each time, more and more of the flared chrome plug was revealed, and the volume of her pleasure grew louder when it finally slid free. Part of him really wanted to push it back inside of her and then slide his cock into her tighter sheath, but the louder and more insistent part of him wanted to take the plug’s place. He listened to that part of him and dropped it to the bed. Grabbing the conspicuous bottle of lubricant, he popped the cap to drizzle a generous amount around the loosened ring of her ass before he slowly slipped one finger inside her ass. There was no resistance, and at Karen’s urgent request, he added a second one.

Her entire body shivered with reaction when he began to ease in and out of the tight opening. “Please, Frank,” she practically sobbed, her voice muffled into the pillow beneath her head. “I’m ready!”

Droplets of sweat rolled down his temples and his cock throbbed with impatience. He had been ready before he even walked in the door, but he had to maintain his control. It had been more years than he cared to remember since the last time he’d enjoyed this particular sex act, because Maria had made it clear from the start that she was not into ass play, but he still remembered that he needed to proceed slowly and carefully. He had no idea if Karen had previous experience with anal sex, because the topic had never come up, and he could kick himself for that failing...later. For now, he would err on the side of caution and try to go slow. He fully understood that his cock was much bigger than the jeweled plug, and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her.

“You sure about that, doll?” he rumbled as he eased a third finger in beside the other two. It was a snug fit, but Karen pushed back against his thrust with a moan of pleasure instead of shrinking away from it.

Karen’s knuckles were white where they were twisted into the comforter and she shot him a desperate look over her shoulder. “For the love of god, Frank, _fuck me_!”

That was all he needed to hear. He retrieved the black bottle of lubricant and slicked his cock until it glided effortlessly through his palm and added a bit more to her backside for good measure. With one hand on her hip, he pulled her ass back into his hips and used the other to guide the head of his cock into position over her shrinking back hole. He applied just enough pressure to open her back up but paused before going further.

“I want you to talk to me all the way through this, doll,” he ordered, his tone brooking no argument. “I want you to tell me how it feels. I go when you tell me to go, and I stop when you tell me to stop. Got it?”

His grip on her hip instinctively tightened to prevent her from impaling herself any further. She made a frustrated noise and answered breathily, “I will! I’ll do it. I’m asking you to _go_.”

In reply, he pressed forward with steady pressure until the head was inside up to widest part of the crown. He smacked her ass lightly in reminder, and she opened her mouth to start talking.

“Mmm, god, it burns, but I want more,” she panted, and Frank pushed harder until the fat crown passed the opening of her ass to slip inside her. She took a sharp breath and let it out on a moan as he sank a few more inches inside of her.

“Damn, you are huge,” she hummed as she slowly withdrew from him before she just a slowly sank back down on his length until two more inches of his cock disappeared inside her ass.

She hissed through her teeth, and Frank froze in place. “Don’t stop!” she demanded desperately. “I need you to move. Just go easy at first.”

Frank ran a soothing hand up and down her spine as he mentally recited the steps to disassemble and reassemble his sniper rifle. He had to take his mind off how tight and hot she was around his cock and how good it will feel to claim every last inch of her. He was so close to losing control of his need to plunge inside her, but she needed him to go slow...at first.

He did as she wanted. Gripping rounded hips in each palm, he began fucking her with slow, shallow thrusts to the tune of her cries of encouragement as she reached between her legs to rub her clit. Each time he pushed back inside her, he gained more ground until there was no room left between his hipbones and the cushion of her ass. With a throaty groan, she closed the last fraction of space between them by pushing her ass against him and groaned as her fingers flew faster over slippery nub.

Her tone was painted in a sob as cried out, “More, Frank! I’m so close!”

With a snarl of victory, he withdrew most of the way before thrusting back inside her. This time, he didn’t stop. Karen’s moans turned to cries of passion as he started fucking her in earnest. He focused his eyes on where their bodies were connected, and he was mesmerized by the sight of his cock stretching her ass open effortlessly on the glide of the slippery lubricant. Still, it was a very snug fit, and the sensation of having her squeeze him so tight was quickly driving him past the point of no return. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, but thankfully, neither would she.

The closer he drove her to the peak of her climax, the louder her voice grew until her cries echoed off the walls with “YES, YES, YES!” and “Oh, OH, I’m—”until her voice cut off as her muscles seized with exquisite pressure that made Frank swear a blue streak and fuck her harder. Her voice returned on a wail as she continued to thrum her clit as he slammed to the very end of her and came hard.

“ _Fuck_!” he snarled as his climax ripped out of him with savage glee. Karen was still frantically moving her hand as she met him stroke for stroke and her passage milked his cock of every last drop of his release. His fingertips dug deep into the fleshy mounds of her ass as he rode the receding tide of his orgasm until Karen’s hand fell to the bed and she went limp beneath him.

He would love nothing more than to stay buried inside her snug warmth all night, but he wasted no time in easing his softening cock out of her. She managed a moan of protest when he slipped free of her body, but her legs gave out and she collapsed to the bed in exhaustion. Frank couldn’t resist the lure of her gorgeous ass and he sucked a dark red mark on the left cheek. He didn’t let himself dwell on the primitive need to mark her body; it brought up too many uncomfortable questions.

“Sit tight, doll,” Frank told her gruffly as he backed off the bed to gain his footing. “I’ll be right back.”


	6. Frank Has a Happy Birthday

Her eyes were closed, and her body was relaxed. She smiled and hummed wordlessly, and Frank took that to be his dismissal. With a groan of effort, he gained his footing and turned to toward the hallway and the bathroom. His head swam, and he staggered, but he gained his equilibrium quickly and made his way to the small washroom. Once inside, he quickly retrieved a clean washcloth as he waited for the running faucet to heat up the water in the sink. He made fast work of washing himself of the slippery lubricant before he soaked the washcloth in steaming hot water. He wrung out the excess, turned off the water, and headed back to her within mere minutes.

When he rejoined her, she was in the same position and her breaths were deep and even, but her eyelid cracked to watch him approach, and she hummed appreciatively as he gingerly cleansed her of the remnants of lubricant. Though he knew she was likely sore, he still paused to push his leaking seed back inside her ass before he tossed the used cloth toward the hamper and rejoined her in the bed. Without words, she rolled to face him and cuddled into his side with her hand resting over his still wildly beating heart.

When she hadn’t spoken in several minutes, Frank broke the comfortable silence between them. “You okay, doll? I was pretty rough on you at the end.”

Karen rubbed her cheek against his pec and carded her chrome-tipped fingernails through the hair on his chest before she replied lazily, “For now, I’m perfect. Ask me again tomorrow.”

“I will,” he replied seriously, even though her tone held humor. “We’ve never really talked about this until now, so let’s remedy that oversight. Have you ever done that before?”

As if her head weighed a hundred pounds, she slowly lifted it so that their eyes could meet. She was breathtaking and utterly lovely with her smeared lipstick, wild hair, and flushed cheeks, but her heavy-lidded eyes were practically glowing with contentment and happiness. “No,” she replied honestly. “I’ve never wanted to until I met you.”

Frank’s cock twitched valiantly and plumped at her words, but he knew it would a while before he would be ready for another round. Still, he couldn’t suppress the fierce rush of satisfaction that sliced through his guts at the knowledge that he had been her first, and if he had it his way, her only.

He reached out to push a silken strand of blonde hair behind her ear, and rumbled, “I’m honored, doll. Anytime you want to try anything, you just say the word, and I’m onboard with two exceptions. Don’t ever ask me to hurt you or share you. Anything else is definitely on the table.”

Karen’s full red lips split open in a smile and her tone was teasing as she said, “You may regret saying that someday. I saw a lot of interesting things when I went shopping with Jessica last night.”

Frank’s eyebrows climbed his forehead with both interest and concern. Anytime Jones was involved, there was bound to be danger. “Oh, yeah? Where did you go shopping?” he couldn’t resist taking the bait.

Karen’s cheeks were still flushed with color, so he couldn’t tell if she was blushing or still overheated from effort. Her gaze dropped down to his lips as she confessed, “A little place a few blocks over from Cosmic Diner. That’s where I got the robe and the jewel plug for your present.”

His cock decided that it’d had enough rest and steadily began to fill with blood. His hands wandered over her shoulders and down her back as he asked slyly, “Did you buy anything else while you were there?”

Her leg crossed over his and she maneuvered herself until she was laying fully on top of him. “A few other things,” she replied coyly as she ran the heel of her shoe along the slope of his calf. “There are several more things in there I’m interested in, so I may go back tomorrow. I’m going to need something to keep me occupied while you’re gone over the next few days. Ellison is making me use vacation days until Wednesday.”

It wasn’t just his cock that stood up and took notice at that announcement. Even though they spent most nights together, it was rare for them to spend more than 24 hours together uninterrupted. His mind immediately called up a mental calendar in his head and he scanned his schedule for the next four days. The only thing on the books was a back-up gig for Connie’s cleaning crew scheduled for Monday night, and he was pretty sure she wouldn’t balk at him begging off for the night. She may be a hardened, retired veteran, but she was also a hopeless romantic. And not only did Connie like Karen, but she trusted her, too. In fact, his defacto contractor had been hinting broadly that he was working too much lately. He needed to keep a low profile after the business in Harlem, and the last thing she needed was Frank drawing attention to her illicit enterprise. Connie would not only tell him to stay home, she would probably insist.

That would give the two of them four whole days to do whatever the fuck they wanted to do...together.

Frank ran his hands up and down the dip and curve of her sides as she pressed her breasts into his chest and her hips against his obvious erection. “What a coincidence. It just so happens that I have the next four days off, too.” Her eyes lit up with pleasure and she leaned in to start kissing a slow, sweet path along his jawline. He hissed as her hips shifted until his cock was running through the wet, swollen lips of her sex. “Tell you what,” he countered her suggestion with one of his own as his hands mapped the familiar terrain of her ass. “How about we both go to this store tomorrow and do some shopping together? I have an envelope of cash burning a hole in my wallet, so we can pretty much do whatever we want to do for the next four days. Just so long as we end the night alone with each other, I’m game.”

Her arms wound around his neck and she tucked her nose in the hair behind his ear as she held him tight. “Yes,” she breathed, “I would love that, Frank. Just me and you for four whole days. What if I want to spend most of it here with our clothes off?”

Frank guided her lips to meet his and whispered against them, “This is Hell’s Kitchen, doll. Anything can be ordered and delivered to our doorstep.”

Karen sank into his kiss for long, breathtaking moments until she pulled back to catch her breath. Her blue eyes met his in the glow of candlelight, and her expression softened. “Happy birthday, Frank. It’s the first of many more that we will celebrate in the future.”

Frank’s throat bobbed, and he swallowed hard before replying, “That’s where you’re wrong, doll. Every single day I get see you is my fucking birthday. This day just happens be the best one so far, but I bet the next four days are going to be even better.”

She didn’t bother to reply with words. This time, it was Karen that was on top and it was her hand lining him up with her pussy before sliding down his length with a whispered curse. No matter how she tried to speed him up, Frank took his time enjoying the familiar feel of her sheath welcome him home over and over again. This time, he fucked her with complete control until she stiffened above him with a cry and shattered into the orgasm he crafted for her before finally allowed himself to spill out inside her.

Some time later, Karen lost her heels, they made their way beneath the covers, and Frank arranged them in his favorite position. Karen’s ass was flush with his hips as he cradled her from behind with his arm thrown around her waist, and both their heads shared the same king-sized pillow. His body was loose and languid, sated for the moment, and his woman was right there with him with his mark all over and inside of her. Life couldn’t get any fucking better than this.

“Happy birthday to me,” he sang quietly to himself as he settled in to sleep behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **My friends! I hope you enjoyed this smutty offering as much as I did writing it! Don't hesitate to leave a comment; I reply to everyone! Have a wonderful rest of your weekend wherever you are in the world, friends!**


End file.
